


A Fiancé for Christmas

by shadowofrazia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofrazia/pseuds/shadowofrazia
Summary: Draco's desperate to get out of an arranged marriage, so he goes to Harry for help.Written for the 25 Days of Draco/Harry 2019 Fest atSlythindor100
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 162
Kudos: 445
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	1. The Proposition

“Hey, Potter. Are you busy?” 

Harry looked up from the stack of essays he was nearly finished grading. Honestly, he was surprised. 

“Uh, sure,” said Harry. “What brings you out of your dungeon? We’re not patrolling tonight.” 

Surprisingly, Malfoy didn’t say anything to that. He dropped into one of the chairs opposite Harry’s desk and crossed his legs. His hair was uncharacteristically mussed, and he looked a bit nervous. 

“Is everything alright?” Harry asked. “You look...tense.”

Malfoy laughed bitterly. 

“You would be able to tell,” he muttered. Louder, he said, “I need your help, loath as I am to admit it.” 

Harry capped his pen and set it on the desk. 

“You’ve got my attention,” he said, folding his hands on the desk. 

“Look, Potter, I need you to listen to what I have to say,” Malfoy said. “It’s going to sound bloody insane, but I need to you to listen.” 

Harry nodded. This sounded serious. 

“My parents want the best for me, I’m sure,” Malfoy said. “You and I both know how well they do at that.” 

Malfoy tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and briefly chewed his bottom lip. 

“They’re arranging a marriage. Or trying to.” 

“And where do I factor into this?” Harry asked. “Do you want me to talk to Narcissa?” 

“As touching as it is that you and my mother are so close, Potter, I’m not stupid enough to think a quick conversation would work. I’m asking you to help me create a reason for them to stop trying to find me a wife.” 

Harry frowned. 

“And how am I supposed to do that? Short of proposing to you myself.” 

Malfoy looked away and went uncharacteristically pink.

“You’re mad,” Harry said. 

“I did say it would sound that way, yes,” Malfoy said.

“You want me to pretend to date you--to be  _ engaged  _ to you,” Harry said slowly. 

“It’d only be long enough for them to rethink announcing an engagement so soon after we break ours off over the Christmas hols. I just need to buy some time.” 

Harry shoved his hand through his hair. 

“Merlin, and I thought the weird snowman I saw in London this morning would be the strangest part of my day,” he muttered. “Malfoy, this is the longest conversation I think we’ve had since I started the Defense job. How are we supposed to be engaged? You don’t know anything about me.” 

“You can’t deny we’ve always been drawn to each other,” Malfoy responded. “You noticed that I looked tense when I walked in, and I bet you can tell me how I take my tea and probably the length of my inseam.” 

“This is ridiculous. Next you’re going to tell me you’ve already got a ring that’s going to fit perfectly.” 

“Would you want a ring?” asked Malfoy, wrinkling his nose.

“That doesn’t matter, since  _ I’m not doing it. _ ” Harry rubbed at his temples, sure he could feel a headache forming. “This would be the most shit proposal, even if I were interested in a relationship.” 

“It wouldn’t be a real one.” 

Harry glared at Malfoy. 

“It’s a no,” he said. “It’d be real to everyone else, and I can’t go through getting my personal life dragged into the  _ Prophet  _ again. Not after — It’s a no.” 

Malfoy sighed and stood. 

“Let me know if you change your mind? Please?” 

Harry nodded once, not watching as Malfoy left, closing the door with a quiet  _ click _ . 


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day two of 25 Days of Draco & Harry at [Slythindor100](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/)!

“Here’s your bloody ring.” 

Harry looked up in alarm as Malfoy slammed a small box onto his desk. 

“I was wrong,” Harry said. “ _ This _ is the most shit proposal.” 

“I went to Gringotts to get it. It’s not the official family ring, but I thought that would be too much, considering its gem is 10 carats.” 

Harry pushed the ring back across the desk. 

“I already told you I’m not—” 

“Potter, the weather is absolute shit. The snow is horizontal and you can hardly see three meters in front of your face. It’s freezing,” Malfoy said. “I think you’re underestimating how desperate I am.” 

Harry scoffed and angrily capped his pen. 

“You and I both know you flooed straight into Gringotts. You complain the entire time we patrol in Hogsmeade in the winter,” he said, throwing his pen onto his desk. “And  _ you’re  _ underestimating how much I don’t want to be fake engaged after my last boyfriend  _ outed me to the press.  _ Do you know how much he made from that? I hear he doesn’t have to work at all anymore.” 

Malfoy, at least, had the grace to look apologetic at that. Harry was sure Malfoy hadn’t even considered how this would look to people. He also was sure that Malfoy hadn’t considered the fact Harry hadn’t been on a date in nearly five years. 

“Look, Potter — Harry. I’m sorry about what happened to you. I’m sorry to push so hard on this, but I don’t trust anyone else enough to even  _ consider  _ asking them. I don’t know if you trust me, but I am absolutely not going to sell your private information to the media.” 

Malfoy adjusted his sleeves, refusing to meet Harry’s eye. “I’ve been just as fucked by the media as you have. I’m not about to help them.” 

He pushed the box back towards Harry. 

“It’s from 1890. Belonged to my great grandfather. I checked it’s not cursed in any way — you being half-blood won’t matter. It’s not too garish, but we’re Malfoys, so that might mean something else to us.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and opened the box. He snorted. 

“Snakes.” 

The ring was made up of three golden entwined snakes. Their heads lay at the top of the ring, with inset gems. Two diamonds, and in the center, an emerald. 

“I don’t suppose your great grandfather was in Slytherin?” 

“You know he was.” 

“This is absolute madness,” Harry said. “And I killed a fucking Dark Lord at the age of seventeen.” 

“Stay humble, Potter,” said Malfoy with a laugh. 

“Merry Christmas, Malfoy,” he said. “Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you.” 

Malfoy stood up and plucked the ring from the box. He took Harry’s hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. 

Much to Harry’s irritation, it was a perfect fit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe snowing sideways wasn't the prompt, but I saw that pic, and my midwesterner heart was like "Oh god." Thank you to everyone who read yesterday! It was a thrill to read the comments this morning. I don't know if I'll be able to respond to all of them, but I will when I can!


	3. An Evening Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 25 Days of Draco & Harry at 

The next day saw the castle covered in a dense layer of snow. Harry loved the way the snow made the castle look, but hated the drafty air that filled the corridors. He was happy he’d got so good at warming charms over the years, but sometimes that chill just had a way of lingering.

Not to mention the effect it had on the students. He had more than one student come up from the dungeons with numb fingers and a running nose, with the explanation that Professor Malfoy had warned against using magic around the potions they’d been brewing. 

Harry made his way down to the dungeons and knocked on Malfoy’s office door. When there was no response, he tried the handle and was surprised when it turned. The office was empty and, much to Harry’s annoyance, quite warm. A neat tea tray appeared on Malfoy’s desk.

There was a charmed window that looked out over the lake, which was grey and frothing with the wind. 

“Harry? I wasn’t expecting you,” Malfoy said, walking in a few moments later. 

Harry turned away from the window, where he’d been watching a ruffled looking owl returning late from a delivery. 

“I brought tea,” he said. “Well, I had tea brought in. My students came in from your class with frostbite, so I thought you might like a hot drink.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re being an ass or not,” Malfoy said, but closed the door and moved towards the tea tray.

“It’s generally a safe bet to assume I’m being an ass,” Harry responded. “But you knew that already.” 

“Of course,” said Malfoy. “That’s the reason I’m marrying you.” 

Harry flinched slightly and Malfoy’s face fell. 

“Look, P— Harry, if you can’t even hear me joke about us marrying, this is never going to work.” 

“I know,” Harry said, sitting on the edge of Malfoy’s desk. “It’s weird, is all. I woke up with a ring imprint on my face and I keep getting distracted by the bit of gold I see whenever I move my hand.” 

“Sit in a chair, you absolute barbarian,” Malfoy said, passing Harry a cup of tea. 

“You’re insulting your future husband,” Harry muttered, but did as he was told. To his surprise, Malfoy sat beside him rather than on the other side of the desk. 

“So your students blamed me for being cold?” he asked. “I did tell them to bring their cloaks today, but none of them saw the point in listening.” 

The pair sat together for a long moment. The silence in the room felt like it was pressing in on Harry from all sides, like one wrong move would be his undoing. Harry reached up and undid the top button on his shirt. 

“Malfoy—” he began nervously.

“Draco,” said Malfoy. “I would never let someone I’m dating call me by my fucking surname.” 

“Draco, then,” Harry said, the name feeling foreign on his tongue and making him feel no less anxious.

“I don’t know how this is supposed to work. We’re not really even  _ friends _ . Ron and Hermione aren’t going to believe this for a minute. I don’t make a habit of keeping things this big from them.” 

“We’ve both kept bigger secrets,” Malfoy said. “We can just say that we didn’t want it to interfere with our jobs, or that it was a whirlwind romance, took us all by surprise.” 

“How—” 

“We can’t overthink this stuff. If we plan every move it’s going to seem unnatural. Just act how you act in other relationships.” 

Harry sipped at his tea. Pretending to be engaged to Draco Malfoy was nowhere on the list of things Harry had expected to do in his life, unsurprisingly. He’d been called reckless in the past, but this was something else entirely. 

Hermione was going to have a field day. 

“Look, Harry, come to my rooms tomorrow night. We can talk more about all of this then,” Malfoy said. 

Harry nodded. 

“That’s a - that’s a good idea. We can talk more tomorrow.” 

Harry set his still mostly-full teacup on Malfoy’s desk and stood. 

“Thanks Draco,” he said. “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow.” 

To Harry’s surprise, Malfoy smiled. 

“See you tomorrow, Harry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your comments! I was glad to get a pic set at Hogwarts so I could stop having these two run to London in the middle of the school week.


	4. The First Date

The walk down to the dungeons had never really ceased to remind Harry of attending potions classes with Snape. But he’d never been so far down, even past the Slytherin common room. He knocked on the entrance to Malfoy’s rooms and didn’t have to wait long before the door swung open. 

The sitting room was tastefully decorated, but also looked comfortable and lived in. Harry stood in the entryway, unsure of what to do. He glanced around, then sat stiffly on the couch. 

“Probably some sort of bloody test,” he muttered to himself. 

“Not at all,” said Malfoy, carrying two glasses of wine in from the kitchen. “I was just expecting you to be late.” 

“I’ve been here thirty seconds and you’re already being rude.”

“I’m really not. I’m simply stating facts.” Malfoy sat beside Harry and crossed his legs. “We’ve got work to do. You looked damn near ready to pass out earlier when I sat beside you. We need to do much better than that if anyone’s going to believe us.” 

“So we’re going to do what? Drink and trade barbs?” 

“Of course not. That’d be stupid,” Malfoy said. “This is our first date as a loving couple. We’ve got wine and a nice fire. Pick something.”

Harry blinked at the bowl Malfoy was holding out to him. He hadn’t even noticed it appear. The bowl was full of foods that could easily be roasted over a fire, and Harry felt a strong surge of nostalgia for winter breaks before the fire in Gryffindor Tower. That more than anything helped him relax. 

And so Harry found himself eating various treats and drinking wine with Malfoy, surprised to be genuinely enjoying his company. At least, Harry thought, they knew they could go a couple hours without killing each other. He said as much to Malfoy, who laughed. 

“It’s like you don’t listen to a word I say,” Malfoy muttered. “I definitely would have asked someone else if I thought we couldn’t make it an hour together. And I doubt anyone knows as much about me as you do, anyway.”

Harry laughed, shrugging as he reached for the last chestnut in the bowl, only to have the bowl moved out of reach at the last moment. 

“Hey!” he said. “I wanted that!” 

Malfoy held the bowl out of reach over the back of the couch. 

“That’s too bad, isn’t it? I got to it first.” 

“That’s really no way to treat your future husband,” Harry said, leaning over him. “I’m your guest.” 

“And I’m saying I get the last chestnut.” 

“You’re a horrible fiancé.” 

Malfoy lowered his arms and sat up. 

“What will you do for it?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, Potter. What will you do for it?” 

Harry knew a challenge when he heard one. He didn’t really like chestnuts so much that he’d do anything for one, but he’d be damned if Malfoy thought him a coward. 

Harry braced a hand on the back of the couch and used the other to finger the collar of Malfoy’s shirt. Malfoy raised his eyebrows, and Harry didn’t miss the way his eyes dropped briefly to Harry’s lips. Harry leaned forward until his lips were just a hair's breadth away from Malfoy’s, whose grey eyes drifted closed. 

“Gonna need more than a chestnut for that, mate,” Harry took the chestnut from Malfoy’s hand and stood, wandering towards the door. 

“This was fun,” he said. “We should do it again sometime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Presents on the Tree

Harry grinned up at the tree he’d helped decorate with Professor Flitwick. Working at Hogwarts for these past few years had done very little to diminish Harry’s love for Christmas at the school. 

If anything, it’d grown. 

“I think we make a good team, Potter,” Professor Flitwick said with a grin. 

“I think so,” Harry said.

He loved the simple ornaments they were using this year. Along with the strong scent of pine and the snow falling from the ceiling, they made him feel peaceful — his aunt had always preferred flashy, expensive decorations, and Harry had hated the intense loneliness he’d felt every time he’d seen them. 

Yes, this was much better.   


“I wanted to offer my congratulations.” 

“Hm?” Harry pulled his eyes away from the tree do look at the professor. 

“On your engagement?” 

Harry felt his face heat, both at the comment and at the fact he’d  _ forgotten.  _

“Oh!” he said. “Right. Thank you. It’s, uh, still very new.” 

Flitwick laughed. 

“I can see that. I’ll be sure not to make too much fuss, then. Give Mr. Malfoy my congratulations, as well.” 

Harry nervously twisted the ring around his finger. 

“I’ll, um, do that,” he said. “Thank you, sir.” 

Flitwick chuckled again and ambled off, leaving Harry alone with his frantic thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that I have plans tonight that will go past midnight, so here's a shorter one for today! Thank you all again for reading and commenting! I'm having so much fun writing this! :D


	6. Draco

Draco hummed absentmindedly at whatever his mother was saying. He was really too tired to handle dinner with her right now, after the week he'd had. As much fun as it was to wind Harry up every chance he got, there was quite a bit of stress on Draco's part, particularly the part where he still had to tell his mother he was engaged. 

At least Potter had said yes. 

"Draco, are you listening?"

"Yes. Sorry, mother," he said. He waited a moment before allowing his thoughts to wander again. 

And through the frosted window, Draco watched the snow fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one because I, once again, forgot I had plans tonight! (Yay union meetings and also seeing movies at 10pm! I'm currently writing this in a coffee shop.) Thank you for reading! :D


	7. News

The news was officially out. 

Harry spent the day walking through corridors that would immediately fall silent, only to buzz with whispers the second he turned the corner. It wasn’t hatred, at least, but it was still far too reminiscent of his days as a student. 

“It’s like they’ve got nothing better to talk about!” Harry said, pacing angrily through his sitting room. “Who  _ cares  _ if we’re together? It’s not like we’re shagging in the corridors or something.” 

Malfoy choked on his wine.

“It’s not like that at all, no,” he said, wiping his mouth. “Now, will you stop pacing and finish your wine? Your ranting isn’t going to make all of this disappear.”

Harry grimaced in apology. 

It was strange for Harry to see Malfoy practically draped across his sofa, neatly tailored suit clashing horribly with the upholstery and the strange upside-down tree George had gifted him on behalf of Wheezes. With the chaos of Harry’s life and the carefully projected control of Malfoy’s, the two of them belonged in practically different worlds. Harry found he didn’t mind — Malfoy would always be a mystery to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture kind of makes me dizzy, but I had a good laugh when I figured out what was going on. Thank you for reading!


	8. Friendly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to a jazz playlist and Moonlight Serenade started playing, so this happened.

It wasn’t as if they still hated each other, Harry had tried to reason with an irate Hermione earlier that day. They’d been, at the very least, polite to each other, if not friendly since Harry had returned Draco’s wand.

It’d been eight years since the final battle, seven since Harry had saved Draco’s father from dying in Azkaban at Narcissa’s request, and six since Harry had returned the hawthorn wand. 

Right now, Harry and Draco danced together in Draco’s small sitting room, with the furniture pressed against the walls and the fireplace lit. Harry still didn’t enjoy dancing, but maybe he could grow to like it if it felt more like this. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Draco’s cologne as they drifted slowly around the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! These past few days have been really busy, but I do really appreciate your comments and seeing your reactions!


	9. A Christmas Song

"Aren’t there any Muggle carols you know?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised someone could remain so isolated for so long. 

"I don’t know if you’d noticed, but my parents aren’t particularly keen on Muggle culture. And before you say I knew that Wenceslas one, that melody existed for centuries before the Muggles came and—"

"So you've never heard The Christmas Song?"

“That’s what we've been talking about—"

"No, no, no.  _ The _ Christmas song. You know?  _ Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose _ .”

Draco winced, but Harry kept going, knowing full well he couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket  _ or  _ remember the lyrics.

"Jack  _ who _ ?"

" _ Duh nah nah nah nah many times many ways Merry Christmas to — _ "

Harry abruptly stopped singing, not necessarily because he wanted to, but because Draco had pressed their lips together. He jerked back, surprised.

"Thank Merlin that shut you up," Draco said, marching off through the snow. "Can't imagine what I'd have to do if it hadn't."

Harry brought a gloved hand to his lips and couldn’t do much more than stare after him. 

_ Shut me up, indeed.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh, chestnuts. I went for the very obvious song lyric for this one, since I like the song a lot more than I like the food. These boys are really not cooperating for longer parts! Thank you for reading!


	10. Smile

Their second kiss was much less confrontational. They were sat together on Draco’s sofa, Draco reading through some Christmas cards while Harry marked essays. Or rather, while Harry  _ claimed  _ to mark essays. 

They’d only been “engaged” for a little over a week, and Harry couldn’t stop himself watching Draco. He loved watching him here, at the most relaxed he ever was around Harry. Which, honestly, still wasn’t much more than usual. 

Draco snorted slightly and smiled. His smile wasn’t really something most people would consider a smile. Just a slight tilt of his lips.

Harry glanced down at what Draco was laughing at. 

“I like your balls?” he read aloud. “Who’s that from?” 

Draco held the card up, so Harry could see the full design, then flipped up the cover so Harry could see the name scrawled on the inside. 

“Pansy thinks she’s funny,” Draco said. “Mother will be horrified.” 

And then he smiled again, and Harry couldn’t help himself. 

Draco didn’t pull away, but pushed forward into the kiss, and Harry heard the cards fall to the floor. 

In that moment, Harry realized two things: first, Draco was an annoyingly good kisser; second, he was well and truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote up something in my notebook and on my way to dance, my mind was like "But here's a better idea!" So here you go. Thank you for reading, and I plan to respond to comments tomorrow! They are a delight to read and I love that you're enjoying this so far!


	11. Dots on a Page

As a rule, Harry never used the Map to catch students breaking rules. He felt, not incorrectly, that the Marauders would be horrified to see their map used for such evil. He did, however, like to keep the map around. 

It was calming. Harry loved to watch everyone move about, reduced to dots on a map. It reminded him that he wasn’t alone in the sprawling castle — that the world was bigger than him and his Malfoy problem.

There were only a few more days of classes before professors and students alike were free to leave the grounds, and Harry was not at all prepared. He wasn’t prepared to be with Draco outside of the safe bubble that was Hogwarts. Wasn’t prepared to be, for all intents and purposes,  _ living _ with him. Harry wasn’t prepared to pretend not to be falling for him. 

But, he supposed, that was a problem for another day. For now, he watched the dots scurry like ants across the page.


	12. Hogsmeade

Draco lived in a large house outside of Hogsmeade. It wasn’t as large as the Manor by any means, but it was much more home to Draco than the Manor ever was. 

“We should probably share a room while my mother’s visiting, but for the time being, you can sleep in here if that’d make you more comfortable,” Draco said, lighting the candles in a tastefully decorated room. “We’ll definitely have to share at the Manor.” 

Harry nodded. 

“I’ll stay in here for now, then,” he said, looking out the window at the falling snow. “Until your mother comes from Paris. You’ve lived here the entire time we’ve taught together?” 

Draco joined him at the window, standing close enough that Harry could lean against him if he chose. 

“Not the entire time, no. I had a smaller place my first year, but I realized I liked living in Hogsmeade a lot more than the Manor, even with the changes my mother made after the war.” 

“Are  _ you _ okay going to the Manor?” Harry asked. “I know your father is there but—” 

“I should be asking you that.” 

“Probably, yeah,” said Harry. “I’ll be fine. Narcissa showed me around when I went to speak with your father about his trial. It’ll be weird, but she did a good job brightening the place up.” 

“She’ll be happy to hear you say that, at least,” Draco said, turning away from the window. 

“Come on, there’s more to show you before we have to get back to the school.” 

Harry took one last look out the window, before following Draco quietly from the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Draco doesn't _actually_ live in the Louvre. I just needed to get the boys to his house, but that is the reason why it's mentioned that Narcissa's in Paris. (Artistic license or something.) Thank you for reading!


	13. Candlelight

It wasn’t that Draco thought himself to be in love. He was far too practical for that sort of thing. Love was for people who had been together longer than two weeks. It was for people who deserved it. After everything he’d done, Draco didn’t think he quite deserved the right to be loved, certainly not by Harry. 

Tonight’s plan had been to decorate together, but Draco was happy to watch while Harry worked.

Harry’s magic was candlelight. Safe and warm.

Draco wasn’t in love, but even he couldn’t fool himself into thinking he could walk away from this unscathed. 


	14. Hermione

When Harry had invited Hermione out to Hogsmeade’s Christmas market, he had expected a lot more scolding, or at least a single mention of Draco and the ring on Harry’s finger. Instead, there was nothing. 

“Hermione, should we at least address the elephant in the room?” Harry asked finally. Hermione picked through a small basket of trinkets with one hand, a steaming cup of mulled wine in the other. 

“We’ve already talked about it, Harry.” Hermione sighed. “I’m still very uncomfortable with the idea, but as you’ve already agreed…. You do know what you’re doing, don’t you? You’re going to be careful?”

“I’m always careful!” 

Hermione didn’t bother responding to that. Instead, she pulled Harry away from the stalls and the crowd. 

“Harry, this could end very badly. You do know that? I worry that you’re getting in over your head,” she said. “Battling Dark wizards is one thing, but you’ve been obsessed with Malfoy since we were students, and I don’t think this is coming out of nowhere for him either.” 

“It’s too late for me to back out now,” Harry said. “I don’t want to, anyway. Draco’s been really good about this entire thing. We understand each other.” 

Hermione sighed again and, for a brief moment, looked incredibly sad. 

“You’ve already gone and fallen for him, haven’t you.” 

Harry smiled, twisted the ring around his finger. 

“Come on,” he said. “I’m hungry and I want something sweet to eat before we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've never actually been to a Christmas market. They're not really a thing where I live? They sound fantastic, though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. Lights

There was a lot that Harry enjoyed about being a wizard, but he’d be lying if he said there weren’t  _ some _ things he missed from the Muggle world. He infinitely preferred pens to feather quills, and sometimes he still got a bit nervous being surrounded by so much open flame, but the Wizarding world was still incredibly charming to him. 

It had never occurred to him that Draco might feel similarly about things like electricity. 

“Things like this much need so much  _ power _ , and they haven’t got magic or anything to make all of this!” 

Draco gestured to the light sculptures and decorations around them. The lights made his blond hair glow different colors, and his eyes gleamed. His cheeks were flushed pink, whether with cold or excitement, Harry wasn’t sure. 

“Stop staring at me, you oaf,” Draco said and grabbed Harry’s hand. “There’s much more to see this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	16. Could Do Worse

Harry toweled his hair dry, never one for drying charms after a shower. He’d used them while on the run with Ron and Hermione — there was nothing worse than wet hair in the middle of winter — but even Hermione had had a hard time finding something nice to say about the state of his hair whenever he’d used them. So, for now, he ran a towel over his head and then wrapped it around his waist. 

Narcissa had owled to say she was arriving the following morning, rather than in a few days’ time, so Harry had moved rooms early.

Harry poked his head around the door frame to the bedroom and was relieved to find it empty. He hurried over to his bag and dug through it to find his pajamas for the night. He’d just slipped into his pajama bottoms when the door swung open to reveal— 

“Draco!” 

“Oh, fuck, I forgot you said you’d be showering in here tonight,” Draco said, placing a hand on his chest. 

His face was red, but he didn’t seem too worried about averting his gaze from Harry’s bare torso. 

“It’s no big deal,” he said sharply. “It’s just a scar. I’ve got plenty of those, so if you’re finished ogling me.” 

He snatched up his shirt and pulled it over his head, covering his chest and the curse scar that marred the surface. 

“I really wasn’t thinking about the scar, impressive as it is,” Draco said quickly, putting a hand on Harry’s arm to stop him fleeing the room. 

“What else could you possibly be thinking about?” asked Harry. 

“I was thinking I could’ve done much worse for a fiancé.” 

“Take it easy, Malfoy,” Harry murmured. “Your mum’s not even in the country yet.” 

He pulled his arm from Draco’s grasp and quietly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've broken 300 words since like day two of this fest. I hope you enjoyed and, as always, thank you for reading!


	17. Arrival

Harry pulled his cloak more tightly around himself, wishing the wind would stop tearing through his warming charms. 

“Fucking hell, we’re so late,” Draco muttered, practically dragging Harry down the street.

“Yes, you’ve said so, many times,” Harry responded. “Your mother will be happy to see you, regardless if we’re a few minutes late.” 

“I know she’ll be happy to see me, but she’s not likely to be happy to be stuck inside of the portkey station.” 

“Are you telling me your mother won’t be impressed by the  _ Welcome to Hogsmeade  _ sign nailed to the wall of an otherwise undecorated room?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not funny.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I've caught a cold. My mind is not cooperating. I fear I shan't live til morning. 
> 
> I'm being melodramatic, but thank you for reading.


	18. Unexpected Kindness

Harry, to put it quite simply, was a stress-baker. Narcissa had been in the house for a little over 24 hours, and Harry had already made three batches of cookies and was halfway through a batch of cupcakes. 

“Harry, you do realize there are only three of us to eat all of this,” Draco said, hopping up to sit on a clear spot on the counter. 

“I’ll send some to Ron and Hermione,” Harry said dismissively. “This isn’t the first time this has happened.” 

Draco took a bite of a cookie. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“Where did you learn to bake, Potter?” 

“I’ve had a stressful life — I think I’ve earned a hobby.” 

“Maybe,” Draco said. “Wish you would have told me sooner. I should get something out of this arrangement.” 

“You’re getting a fiancé,” Harry pointed out. 

“ _ Please _ ,” said Draco. “You’ve got the privilege of being engaged to me. There are many women who’d kill to be you — fair number of men, too.” 

Draco ate another cookie. 

“I did a lot of the cooking when I was younger,” Harry said after a long moment. “My aunt did most of the desserts, but sometimes she’d have me do it.” 

“You don’t talk about them much, your relatives.” 

Harry scooped the cake batter into the cupcake tin with a bit more force than necessary. 

“Not much to tell,” he said. “I’m sure you saw the exposé about my tragic upbringing?” 

Draco looked away. 

“I didn’t read it. The  _ Prophet _ has been wrong about worse,” he said, grabbing another cookie. “Thought I’d wait to hear the story from you, at the very least.” 

Harry tilted his head and looked contemplatively at Draco. 

“Thank you,” Harry said. “That’s...surprisingly kind of you.” 

“Yes, well, don’t tell anyone,” Draco muttered, hopping down from the counter and snagging another cookie. “I have a reputation to keep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it a bit close tonight! It's 11:36pm EST, so I should stop typing this and post! Thank you for reading!


	19. Doubts

“Do you have a moment, Harry?” 

Harry jolted in surprise, nearly falling off the couch. 

“Of course,” Harry said, sitting up hurriedly. “What did you need?” 

Narcissa entered the room, robes whispering against the floor as she walked. Harry always felt a bit sloppy around Narcissa, who’d somehow managed to look elegant even during the trials after the war. 

She sat beside him and smoothed her skirts. 

“You’re avoiding me.” 

Harry blinked. He couldn’t really deny it, considering he had, in fact, been avoiding her.

“I’m sorry,” he said, flushing to the roots of his hair. “The last time we met, I didn’t say anything about Draco and I and now we’re engaged and I’m not sure how you feel about it or how to handle it, so I just—” 

“Relax, Harry,” Narcissa said. “I just want to talk.” 

“What about?” Harry asked, nervously twisting the gold snake ring around his finger, as had very quickly become his habit. He was worried about what he’d do once he had to give it back. 

“That, actually.” Narcissa nodded at Harry’s hands. “And whether my son is treating you well. You sometimes seem unsure how to behave around him.” 

“He’s great to me,” Harry said quickly. “I mean, we bicker like it’s our job, but he’s very — he’s very kind. I’m still adjusting to the change in our relationship, I think. We were secret for so long.” 

Narcissa hummed thoughtfully to herself. 

“I must say I’m rather disappointed neither of you felt you could tell me. I’m sure Draco told you we were looking for a wife for him — we wouldn’t have done so if we’d known he was already in a serious relationship.” 

Harry was just glad that his Occlumency had improved so much since fifth year. To be fair, it was unlikely Narcissa would’ve been able to find anything interesting with how quickly Harry’s thoughts were flying. 

*

What felt like hours later, Harry went up to his room. Draco was lying on his back on the bed, a candy cane hanging from his lips. He got up quickly when he saw the look on Harry’s face. 

“You look like you’re going to be sick,” he said, pushing Harry to sit on the bed. “Are you okay? Here, some sugar might help.” 

He pushed a candy cane into Harry’s hand. Harry stared blankly at it. 

“I, um, I talked to your mother...about us? She’s quite supportive.” 

Grimacing, Draco said, “I should have warned you she was on the warpath. She asked me earlier why you were avoiding her.” 

“She said she was happy we found each other, Draco,” Harry said. He broke the candy and shoved half of it into his mouth and lay back on the bed. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 


	20. Limited Time Only

Returning to the Manor never felt like returning home. Not anymore. 

Draco led Harry up to the room they’d be sharing for the few days they’d be at the Manor, neither of them speaking. Harry hadn’t been particularly chatty this morning — since their conversation the night before, he hadn’t said more than a few words to Draco, and his smile seemed forced. 

Draco was concerned, and not necessarily for his plan. It was jarring to see Harry so subdued. 

“Everything okay, Potter?” Draco asked, walking to stand beside Harry at the window. 

The rain from the night before had frozen, covering the world in a visible layer of ice. Water dripped from the icicles on the trees, and Draco shivered looking at it. 

“I don’t think we’re fooling anyone,” Harry said quietly. “And I really don’t know that I want to. This feels wrong, lying to everyone.” 

“Then don’t treat it like lying,” Draco said. “We’re actually dating, it’s just for a limited amount of time. We’re doing the thing right; we just know when it’s going to end.” 

Harry laughed under his breath and crossed his arms. 

“Your father hates me.” 

Draco agreed. 

“I’m sure he was considering whether it would be worth it to hex you,” he said. “The answer to which is, and always will be, no.” 

That much, Draco had learned over the years. It always did better to side with Harry Potter. 

“We can stop this if you really want to,” Draco murmured after a moment, keeping his face carefully blank and his gaze on water dripping from a nearby branch. He felt, more than saw, Harry look over at him. 

“I know,” he said. “I don’t want to stop.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm traveling today, so this is up a bit earlier than usual for me. Also, LOVE the prompt today. I love it when ice does this, assuming I don't have to go outside.


	21. Traditions

Harry didn't usually celebrate the Winter Solstice. To him, it was just another day of darkness in the middle of winter. The Dursleys would have never celebrated anything like the Solstice—Harry could hardly believe they allowed the word "Santa" to be spoken under their roof.

The Malfoys, however, did celebrate the solstice. 

"We've always done both," Draco explained as the four of them walked through the woods that lined the back edge of the Manor grounds. "I don't know why my parents allowed something so Muggle as Christmas, but my mother loves it, so…" 

They came to a clearing that housed a large pine tree. Harry stared up at it. It was easily twice the size of the trees that decorated the Great Hall at Hogwarts. At the base of the trunk sat a large chest that was practically leaking magic. 

"Would you like to do the honors, Harry?" Narcissa asked. Harry looked at her in confusion. 

"I'm sorry, I don't—"

"Open the chest," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "You'll start the decorating."

Lucius frowned at the pair of them, as he'd taken to doing whenever Harry was around. 

"Oh, I couldn't—"

Draco pulled Harry forward quickly, making him stumble. 

"We'll do it together," he said. More quietly, he added, "It's rude to refuse, and bad luck to boot."

Harry nodded once. He was sure he'd always feel uncomfortable participating in family traditions. 

Together, they pushed up the lid of the chest to reveal an impossible amount of large baubles, tinsel, and garlands. Harry reached in and picked an emerald green ornament that felt so delicate he feared it'd fall to pieces in his hands. Draco reached in and picked out a similar ornament in blue. 

"Ready?" Draco asked. 

Harry nodded and, still grasping each other's hands, they hung the pair of ornaments on the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on my phone, since my computer is acting up. I think the formatting should be okay, but I'll double check once my computer's back to normal. As always, thank you for reading! Happy Solstice!


	22. Yes

Their room was dark when Harry entered. It was too early for Draco to have gone to bed, so Harry closed the door and continued down the hallway. He checked two more rooms before finally finding Draco in the third. 

“I still think having more than one sitting room is highly inconvenient,” Harry said, closing the door behind himself.

Draco looked over his shoulder from where he sat on the couch and smiled. 

“It’s very helpful when you’re hiding,” he said. “Want a drink?” 

Harry nodded. He’d need one to get through the following conversation without losing his nerve, Gryffindor or not. 

Draco handed him a glass with a finger of whiskey and gestured for Harry to join him on the couch. Harry sat down and crossed his legs. 

Each sitting room in the house (at least three that Harry had found) was decorated differently. This one was done in dark grey and cream, with a small couch and coffee table. The tree in the corner, because of course each room was decorated for Christmas, was done in red and silver. It was surprising how cozy the room felt, considering it looked like it had come straight out of a magazine. 

Harry stared into his glass, swirled it around, while he thought of what he wanted to say. Draco, looking vaguely amused, angled his body towards Harry and waited for him to speak. 

It didn’t really help. Harry took a sip of his whiskey. 

“I thought this would be fine, but then I’m decorating a tree with your family, and your mother is telling me how glad she is we found each other, and I just can’t lie anymore.” 

“Harry, we talked about this the other day, and you said you didn’t want to stop—” 

“I don’t want to stop,” Harry said quietly. “I’m going to finish this whole thing with you. I just don’t want it to be everything we are.” 

“I—” 

“No, I need you to listen.” Harry pushed a hand through his hair. “I want you, Draco. After all this ends. I don’t know if I’m out of line even suggesting this, but I just—” 

Harry didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, since a second later, Draco was kissing him like his life depended on it. He felt his glass being pried from his hand and heard it set gently on the coffee table. There was a brief moment of wild doubt within Harry, who pulled away. 

“Are you— Is this a yes?” 

Draco snorted. “Of course it’s a fucking yes, Potter.”

In the background, the red and silver decorations on the tree gleamed just a little bit brighter. 


	23. Feeling

Harry felt euphoric when he awoke. Draco was wrapped around him, and for the first time, Harry didn’t feel an overwhelming sense of panic at how much he enjoyed the feeling. 

The room was cool, and Harry burrowed deeper beneath the duvet. Beside him, Draco shifted, tightened his grip around Harry, who ran his hand through Draco’s silky hair, halfheartedly going through the list of things he had to do for the day. 

There was nothing less appealing to him than going to London to check his mail, but he also had to send some gifts off if he wanted them to arrive on time for Christmas. He’d much rather lie in this bed, trailing his fingers over Draco’s skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Two more days! This fest has really flown by!


	24. Christmas at the Burrow

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Draco asked for what felt like the hundredth time since they’d left the Manor. “I’m not sure they’ll—” 

“Draco, it’ll be okay,” Harry said. “They told me to bring you. They want to meet their future son in law.” 

“Hope they’re ready for a long engagement,” Draco muttered. 

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him out of sight of the back windows of the Burrow and underneath a tree with red berries that Harry suspected were poisonous.

“What are you worried about?” Harry asked, smoothing his hands over Draco’s shoulders. 

Draco hung his head so his hair hid his eyes. He made no move to push it away, so Harry reached up and tucked it behind his ear. 

"I was terrible to them even before the war. And now I waltz in, expecting them to like me because you and I have snogged a few times?"

"More than a few, to be fair."

Draco glared at Harry, who grinned unapologetically. 

"They have no reason to like me or even want me in their home."

"They have one reason," Harry said. " _ You _ waltz in, and  _ I _ expect them to like you because you've changed loads since school and they know I care about you."

"You're a fucking sap, Potter," Draco said, but at least he looked a little less ill as he said it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more sleep! Thank you for reading!


	25. Content

It was quiet in the Manor when Draco dangled a Christmas cracker above Harry's face. Harry wrinkled his nose and batted the cracker away. He sat up, and together they pulled it, the loud bang breaking the peaceful silence that had settled in the room. 

As the smoke from the cracker cleared, Harry lay back down, smiling as Draco rolled his eyes at the terrible joke, even as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"What's got you so happy?" Draco asked, gently carding his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes and sighed contently.

_ This, _ he thought.  _ Just this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Thank you so much for reading! This fic has been a little bit strange for me, since so much of it is done as snapshots into Draco & Harry's lives. I hope you enjoyed! I've loved reading all the comments you guys have left, and sometimes they were the thing to motivate me to write! Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For those of you who read my brief attempt at a fic last year, this may seem familiar. I've rethought the plot a bit since last year, and hopefully the fact I'm not writing a thesis at the same time helps.


End file.
